Ghost Hunt! Season ll
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: SPR is now back in Business! Though this season there will be more romance, of course more comedy, and horror! For your information this the continuation of the Anime Series not the Manga. Plz R&R! :D


**Chapter 1. : Flashback at the Amusement Park Part.1 [The Beginning of a New Day]**

**Summary: This is just 2 months after Naru was released form the hospital. [This is the second series to the anime, not the manga kayz ;)]**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Ghost Hunt in anyway possible!**

2 months after Naru was released from the hospital, SPR was sent to investigate an abandoned amusement park believed to be haunted, upon request by Miss Masako Hara. But what the rest of the team didn't know is that Masako has an ulterior motive up her sleeve, as in, she has a plan to seduce Naru.

"Ugh, what's taking Naru so long? It's been thirty minutes!" Mai said impatiently.

Mai, Monk, Ayako San, and John have been waiting outside of the accused 'Haunted', abandoned amusement park. It is currently early morning, around 6 or 7.

"Besides Naru, where's Masako?" John asked while checking his watch.

"And Len…" Said Ayako San anxiously while pleating her skirt and fixing her hair.

"Wow… miss priestess, desperate much?" Monk said with a chuckle.

"Shut up you stupid monk!" Yelled Ayako San.

After more bickering between Ayako San and Monk, Mai and John both exchanged awkward glances and started chuckling to themselves. Then seconds later, John had noticed the familiar black van that pulled up. Len was the first to exit the vehicle. He came around to the passenger side and opened the door. Out came Naru and closely behind, tailed Masako, who wasn't wearing her usual attire, a traditional kimono, but was wearing a light-green, shoulder cut-off long sleeve, paired with a light pink mini skirt and preppy styled, laced up high heeled boots. Mai was surprised in awe, but quickly turned to Naru, who was about to walk pass her.

"Hey Naru! Where the hell have you been, we've been waiting for forty-five minutes… seriously, you could've called us! Mai shouted while pointing a finger towards Naru.

Naru shot Mai an emotionless glance, then walked straightforward towards the amusement park gate with Len by his side, Masako quickly tried to follow Naru, but was quickly stopped by Ayako San and Mai.

"So, Masako, why are you wearing that outfit eh? Trying to impress Naru?" Ayako asked teasingly.

Masako blushed, then looked down, "I just wanted to look different today… that's all." Masako started fiddling with her skirt.

Mai also started blushing at the thought of Masako and Naru together in the abandoned amusement park, but then her worried thoughts turned into rage, but she quickly calmed down. "Masako, that outfit is totally cute on you. You look great!" Mai said with a smile.

Masako blushed, but then she remembered that Mai was her rival for Naru's affections. "Thank you Mai, but I can't say the same thing about your outfit… I'd rather say that your outfit is lacking… I don't know style, class, a girl's sense of touch."

Mai blushed with embarrassment, she was also very pissed, but she took a look at her attire for the day, a blue sweater and khaki shorts down to her knees. _**Wow... **_she thought to herself, _**she's right, Masako was right... Tomorrow, tomorrow I will definitely make myself more appealing, not just to show Masako I can dress pretty, not just to impress Naru, but to also show everyone Mai Taniyama can look decent! Even my own friends say I should look more girly.**_

John and Monk stared at the scene, Masako had a triumphant smirk on her face and Mai looked much stressed. Worried, John intervened. "Uhm… Mai, Masako, Ayako san… let's get going, shall we? Naru's waiting and Len's irritated.

Reluctantly, Mai and Masako followed, but were still glaring at each other. Ayako San, Monk, and John tailed behind as all of them entered the amusement park.

**Wooh, yay I finished! Ugh... I'm soo tired right now, its like 11:14 pm and I'm still up… naah,I stay up a lot anyway… oh yea…**

**What will happen next… will Masako get the chance to seduce Naru? Will Mai get the courage to get Naru alone? Will the water ever boil in the pot for my ramen? =.=; Tune in next time!... well just wait for the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Flashback at the Amusement Park Part 2. [Mai vs. Masako!]**


End file.
